


My Worthy Thane

by Earthpelt



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bastardizing Shakespeare, Fluff, King - Freeform, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Macbeth - Freeform, Medieval, Pain, Scotland, Thane - Freeform, The Scottish Play, Why Did I Write This?, au where lady macbeth is the bad guy lol, quite pure, seriously this took me too long to be a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthpelt/pseuds/Earthpelt
Summary: Macbeth Act 3 Scene 1Macbeth knows he has gone too far and turns to the only person he truly loves, Banquo.





	My Worthy Thane

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for ollie, this started as a joke but it became my child

<Act 3 Scene 1> Macbeth's Pov:

 

I watched from the palace battlements as Banquo walked towards the stables with Fleance following eagerly; the golden-haired boy had barely left his father's side since that awful night and I couldn't blame him with all these strange goings on in recent times. Since that damned night I couldn't ensure the safety of anyone in my walls, let alone those who I cared about most. It's all the fault of those wicked women and their 'promises', we'd found their strange prophecies amusing at the time but neither me or Banquo ever thought they'd come into reality.

I tried to shake off the thoughts that plagued my mind as I descended the staircase and headed for the stables. I watched as Banquo helped Fleance onto his horse, I envied how at ease he could be at these times, but his love for his son was the one piece of normality I could always cling onto in these changing times. Hidden behind the door frame I watched his nimble fingers adjusting the saddle straps and admired his muscled arms, trying not to think about the events that took place in the base camp. What we had there seemed a million miles away. 

 

I stopped staring and entered the stable, the straw rustling under my boots. He didn't even turn to greet me! As his King I felt angry, but as his friend (if I could even call us friends after I'd been receiving the cold shoulder from him for the past week) I felt hurt. 

“For Heaven’s sake if you’re here to ask about the bloody banquet on Guinevere’s behalf I’ll tell you the same as I’ve told the last 5 messengers this past week; it would be an honour, I’ll wear my finest clothes, I promise not to drink excessively, I’ll bathe beforehand, I’ll bend over backwards for His and Her Majesty- etcetera etcetera. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go out riding with my son,” Banquo said in a vicious annoyed tone of voice, one that did not suit him at all yet was all too familiar to me these days. Banquo even added insult to injury by turning his body to greet me with a painfully sarcastic, not to mention extremely disrespectful, curtsey; before resuming his work saddling the horses.

With gritted teeth I grabbed his arm and physically turned him around, "Will you please just speak to me." I hoped the desperation was not too evident in my voice as my steel blue eyes met his turquoise green orbs, “After all I am your King.”

Shrugging himself out of my grip Banquo glared coldly, "Shouldn't you be asking your wife for permission to be speaking to me?" He spat the word like it burned his mouth, then he untied his horse. The sight of this angered warrior leading his slate grey stallion around as if it were a mere pup, and shouting at Kings scared me, the Banquo I knew,  _my_  Banquo, had not been this brutish... but a lot had changed.

I grabbed ahold of the reins so he could not ride away from this conversation and locked eyes with him again, "Please, speak with me at the banquet," I hoped he'd listen, I didn't want things between us to end so harshly, "Ride safely, noble Banquo." He lingered at my side for a moment, his cool green gaze flicking over my face, before he took hold of the reins- his fingers brushing mine ever so slightly before he cast his gaze to his son.

"Go Fleance, I'll give you a head start." Banquo reached out to ruffle his son's hair as he trotted past on his smaller, sand coloured gelding. The gesture made me smile. We watched Fleance speed up into a canter as he left the courtyard.

"Your son's quite a-" I was stopped, shocked as I was pinned to the wall of the stable, the coarse rock scraping at my back. Banquo raised his hand, I tensed, expecting a blow and I was too shocked to speak as the man's hand gently cupped my face, his thumb brushing my cheek.

He leaned towards me, his lips hovering over my own so close I could feel his warm breath, then he whispered the words, "You are half the man I fell in love with."

Before I could even formulate a response, Banquo mounted his horse, with such elegance I almost wept, and galloped after Fleance. My fingers tentatively touched the side of my face trying to replicate the touch of the man I craved, but failing. He was right. I was a damned soul, a traitor most foul- to God, to my King and country, and most of all to those I cared about dearest.

 

Taking a moment to compose myself I checked to see if there was anybody in the courtyard that could've witness what just happened, to my relief most of the servants seemed to be busy making preparations for the banquet in other parts of the palace. Those that weren't busy were crowded round a card game near the guards post drinking ale, they jostled and laughed loudly, but they stopped when I, their King, walked past. I nodded at the hurried bows and heard them go back to the game once I'd past. That's one of the many things I disliked about being King; not that I was in a position to complain when there were so many prices that had to be paid to get me here. 

When I entered the Great Hall, I was greeted by the person I least wanted to see- Guinevere, my wife. She hadn't quite been the same ever since I told her about the Three Weird Sisters, and her actions on that damned night still haunt me. I was ready to call the whole plan off, so she committed the act in the end, it was her who wanted to chase after the wild fantasy of the throne- does that make my soul any less damned? We were never a perfect match, but in arranged marriages neither party has much choice, I'd say there was definitely a time where we were close, where I may have been able to love her the way a husband should... but all that emotion has faded as her true colours have come to light. She is as black hearted and cruel as the Three Witches who began this whole affair. Though I couldn't deny that she both looked and acted like a Queen, she fit into the role so well it was as if she had been born to rule; she'd make a fine wife to Lucifer.

 

In all honesty the Hall most certainly looked fit for royalty. I took a moment to take in the grandeur of the scene; hanging from the ceiling timbers were blood-red tapestries that shimmered like jewels, beneath them were a pair of thrones. No expense was spared on them; I noted the plush velvet cushioning, the ornate carvings on the limbs of the chairs and the tacky, worthless gold that had been polished within a n inch of its life by one of the poor decorators; who now sat on her knees, exhausted and admired her plain face in the reflection. All of this felt so foreign and wrong, it was a stolen lifestyle that I was not used to living, I couldn't keep up this facade forever. Trying not let the disdain show on my features, I made my way over towards my wife.

Upon seeing me, Guinevere dismissed the decorators she was giving an earful midway through conversation and began sashaying towards me; in her eyes she was a lioness and I was a mere mouse to play with before she devoured me whole.

"Oh, dearest chuck!" She gushed in her sickly-sweet voice, I really was not in the mood to deal with her persona of fake smiles and flirtatious comments.

However, out of courtesy, I grabbed her hand a placed a chaste kiss on her knuckle, "Guinevere." I murmured in reply. 

Grinning and showing her pearly white teeth she gestured around the Hall, "Look at how well this place scrubs up, it certainly looks fit for the King!"

I nodded in arbitrary agreement, but my wife was not finished.

Her deadly smiled grew and she lowered her voice so that only we could hear her speak, "It's too bad our dearest friend and guest of honour won't be attending tonight."

With a sense of dread, I felt my breath catch in my throat, she couldn't mean- surely not? "Guinevere!" I was careful to contain my anger as we were in earshot of the prying servants. "Tell me exactly what you have planned to do. Now."

My anger was met by a dismissive wave of Guinevere's murderous hand, "You remember what the prophecies warned us about? That Banquo shall be the father of the future Kings? I have it all taken care of, and there is no way we will be linked to the deed. Worry no longer my Dearest Partner in Greatness, we shall rule forever!" She sounded so patronising and proud of herself, so excited to be committing another foul act.

I felt sick to be hearing this. I may have lost Banquo's favour due to mine and Guinevere's foolish ambitions, but I was not going to let my wife do this, it was going too far. Banquo was a good man, he was far kinder and more noble in nature than I was. He'd make a great King, and I couldn't let the woman I'd come to despise kill the man I'd come to love...

"Are you not pleased, my love?" Guinevere asked, innocent eyed as she ran her fingertips along the side of my cheek. 

Repulsed, turned my face away from her touch and her eyes hardened. "You will proceed no further in this, you've already gone to o far and I will no longer stand for this disobedience!" I spat the word at her like venom.

Guinevere's face contorted before her devilish smile returned, "There is no You and Me, We have been in this together since the start! We are both damned!" She cackled and turned away from my, tracing her fingers over a nearby flower arrangement. "He will not object to the killing of his King and cousin but will come to the aid of his Fuck Buddy who is in our way." She muttered as if I wasn't there then left me to go bother the decorators again.

 

Running a trembling hand through my hair I released a breath I didn't know I was holding."Fuck," I uttered as I left the Hall and began to walk with determination towards the stables. In that very moment I felt like I was the most King-like I'd ever been. 

 

The sun was beginning to set, it flirted with the horizon and set the sky ablaze. The clouds in the sky seemed to glow crimson with anger as if they could sense the sins which grew in this castle. Perched on the battlements, a corvid let out its hoarse cry, an omen of the death that was soon to come- I had to hurry. 

I reached the stables as a stable hand was emerging from one of the stalls, "Hey, boy, did Banquo mention how long he was going to be riding today?" My presence startled him into dropping the bucket of water he was carrying, he cursed as he tried to bow as respectfully as he could while lunging for the bucket which rolled towards me, emptying its contents as it did. I would've laughed I wasn't in such a rush.

"I-I'm so sorry your Highness," the stable hand blushed. "A-and I'm sorry, Lord Banquo didn't mention how long he'd be out, to me at least. Do you require a horse?" 

I nodded curtly, "Yes, please, your fastest." He set to work saddling up a chestnut brown mare as I nervously rested my hand on the hilt of my sword, hoping I wouldn't have to use it. 

 

By the time the horse was ready the sky had been drained of all colour, the dun pall of night was coming in, I hadn't much time. The stable hand sent me on my  way  out of the castle, I guessed Banquo would take the forest trail as he favoured hunting in the woods; he'd told me many tales from his childhood on the most bitter, grueling nights during the war, my favourites were his tales of the great forests which surrounded the area where he'd spent his youth. He had promised to take me, had we survived the battle; a lot has changed since then, but I'd still like to see Banquo's forests.

My right hand clutched at the reins and my left held the torch, even with that light neither me nor the horse could see much further than a few feet in front of us. I could hear my heartbeat drumming along time to the beating of my mare's hooves on the forest floor, I prayed for her to run swift as we entered deeper into the trees. My senses felt heightened as I strained for any clue to Banquo and Fleance's whereabouts, that's when I heard it. A scream, a child's scream. I gritted my teeth and guided my mare in the direction of the sound, praying to any and every god to accept my pleas for their safety, I was the guilty one, I was the one who deserved death. 

I could see fire light ahead and charged towards it, only to hear the scream fade into... laughter? Slowing into a trot I let my eyes adjust to the dim light of the fire.

"Who goes there?" A man, not just any man, but Banquo commanded, jumping to his feet and pushing a completely unharmed Fleance behind his back. 

I was speechless as we locked eyes, they weren't in danger?

Banquo's stance softened as he reached out to steady my horse, "Macbeth? Shouldn't you be sat on your throne, making toasts, charming men and wooing ladies right now?" He teased, but his voice was etched with confusion. I dismounted my horse and gestured for him to come and have a word with me, even though they didn't seem to be in any danger just yet, I did not trust Guinevere one bit.

Banquo sent Fleance to collect firewood and turned back to me, "Why has the noble Macbeth abandoned his Queen and Court to chase after me?" His tone was still light and easy, but that was Banquo, I knew he could see the severity in my eyes.

I grabbed his forearm desperately, "You are not safe, I," I hesitated. "I think my wife has gone utterly mad. I fear that she has planned something, and I, well Banquo I could not let anything happen to you, or the boy."

His brows furrowed but he did not move out of my grip which comforted me, "Is this because of the prophecies? Because your wife can rest assured that I do not want me or my son involved in any of this Supernatural business." Banquo gazed shifted into the trees, I watched his scared eyes flit around until he caught sight of Fleance who was safe, collecting firewood several feet away. I admired him greatly for the way he loved that boy.

Slowly and tentatively, I pulled the man towards me and enveloped him in an embrace. I was surprised when he didn't push me away, instead his strong arms held me close. It was an intimate feeling I'd missed, the feeling of being needed, being loved. His fingers brushed through my hair as he held me, mine clung pathetically to him- I wasn't going to let him leave me again, I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

"I'm sorry," my voice croaked weakly, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I don't want any of this. I'm so sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness and I don't deserve your love. But please believe me when I say that I won't let any harm come to you, or sweet Fleance." Hot tears of shame rolled down my face; I needed this, I needed a chance to let everything out, to say it all before it was too late.

 

The sensation of his hot breath on the back of my neck, the fierce beating of his heart and his sheer proximity made time stand still; for a moment I forgot about everything else in the universe it was just me and Banquo and everything was fine...

 

"What are we going to do?" Banquo asked, though it was more rhetoric, we both knew that this was a damned quest. Even if Banquo and Fleance survived that day, there was no guarantee that that meant they were safe. As for my kingship... these borrowed robes felt wrong from the start, it would only be a matter of time before Malcom or Macduff or another good-for-nothing traitor like myself came and fought and killed for the throne.

"We could run," I said, my words lacking confidence. "You me, you and Fleance. To some far-off land where no one knows who we are or what we did."

Banquo chuckled, "We could be a family."

I hesitated, my words daring to be hopeful, "I'd like that."

The man shifted under my grip, I thought he was going to shrug my arms away for a moment before he turned to face me. Those eyes, those dazzling eyes of his shone in the moonlight, "Would you really leave all this behind, all that you've risked and earned; for me?". 

Staring into those eyes I realised what I wanted my future to be, I wanted to see those eyes every day for the rest of my life, I wanted to die looking into those eyes. "I was foolish, I didn't realise what I had until I'd practically lost it. I want you Banquo, I think that's all I've ever wanted." 

I don't know who moved first, but in an instant our lips met and my body felt alight. All of the issues and worries that surrounded us were drowned out by a symphony of our own creating and felt my fate changing before me. I wanted this, I needed this, I loved this.

 

Afterwards, we lay side by side, staring up at the infinite blanket of stars. It was the first time in God knows how long I'd taken time to gaze upon them, but right now, it felt so right.

"I mean it Banquo, I swear to you, to God, to the Devil and whoever else of significance that is listening now; I want this, I want you," I said, my hand grasping his as I whispered, "Marry me."

To this he laughed, a hearty, amused laugh, before shifting his body towards me, his eyes finding mine in the darkness, "I never thought that one day, a man, who is married in the eyes of God and a King no less, would ask for my hand."

Grinning I asked, "Is that a yes?" As I pulled his hand to my lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"Pssh, piss off Macbeth," Banquo replied, swatting me away from him with a small smile on his face. "It's a maybe." 

He yawned and stretched his out his arms, I watched as the muscles under his tan skin rippled, I could’ve stayed there, watching him, for eternity. Screw the banquet, and screw being King, I never really wanted to go this far, but it was too late and I was branded as a murderer and a traitor forever. Somehow, in the mere moments of escape I’d had tonight with Banquo I’d forgotten about my life, my worries, my facade and actually felt happy; an emotion so very foreign to me recently. 

But that’s when I heard it, the thunderous sound of horse’s hooves beating the earth- whoever and whatever was out there only had minutes before they discovered us and a sinking feeling in my stomach told me that it wasn’t the royal guard. 

“Quick, Banquo!” I threw the man some robes, my robes intact for I had a plan. He however, didn’t notice the swap I’d done as his eyes anxiously searched the surrounding forest for-

“Fleance! Fleance my boy, where are you?” Banquo yelled into the dark woods, there was no point in me trying to silence him, our fire was giveaway enough to the beings who stalked us now.

Instead I hastily dressed myself in his robes, they hung slightly loose on me, but for this plan to work I had to look the part. Banquo most certainly did, the royal robes made him look even more King-like, in that moment I envied him slightly. That feeling died down as soon as golden-haired Fleance came scampering out of the dense trees, he flung his collection of sticks and twigs to the floor and fell into his Father’s open arms. I heard a whimpered cry and wasn’t sure which of the two the noise came from, they both turned back and looked at me expectant and terrified; I am sure my face mirrored there’s as the beating gallop of hooves drew closer.

  


Snapping out of my fear I marched over to the fire and stamped it out, I knew it was too late for that to draw the stalkers away but for my plan to work I needed the comforting, cloaking darkness.

“When the time comes for it, you and the boy must flee. Take the mare and stallion, they’re the fastest,” I instructed, walking over to the horses and untying their reins as fast as I could.

I heard Banquo’s heavy footsteps behind me, “I am not leaving you behind.” His voice was thick with worry and confusion swirled in his eyes but I had no time to explain, I pulled him towards me for a final chaste kiss then turned to face the oncoming beings. Carefully, I moved nearer to Fleance, making sure he was behind me. I took one final, drawn out look into Banquo’s eyes. Then they arrived.

  


The horses they rode were beasts of darkness, only visible when the moonlight reflected off them in certain directions. They were huge war horses who’s thick, dark manes seemed to float and move in the air as if it was being fanned by a burning wind that came from below the earth. The riders, there were three in total, seemed to fade as you looked at their edges, as if they were only temporarily visiting the earth and could vanish at any moment. They wore dented and tarnished metal armour which covered all of their bodies, when I tried to look into their visors, I saw nothing, no glinting eyes, no signs of life behind the metal husks. 

  


“Who are you and what is your business?” I called out to them, my voice strong and unwavering.

The centre-most being answered me, with a deep, gravelly voice that sent chills down my spine, “We are the Dark  Kn ights and we have been sent here to claim the mortal  soul of Banquo, and any who share in his blood line.”

My eyes met Banquo’s for a brief moment before I stepped forward, “I am Banquo, I am the soul you seek,” and then, to finalise my act I pointed my finger accusingly toward the real Banquo. “I knew this day would come you villainous Traitor, Macbeth! I have one wish, please, spare my son Fleance.”

Banquo’s eyes glistened with wetness for a brief moment, but the tears were gone in the blink of an eye and his face morphed into a smug grin, “I am a kind King, so I will grant you your dying request noble Banquo. The boy will be spared.” He spoke with such power that he almost scared me and broke my heart at the same time.

The being turned its lifeless head towards ‘Macbeth’ with a harsh clunking of metal, “King Macbeth, it is an honour to serve you. The boy will be spared.” The beings began to unmount their beasts in unison, and Banquo had no choice but to mount his Stallion. I was caught off guard when sweet Fleance wrapped his arms around me, I held him close to me, then I had to let go and accept me fate.

  


It was hard, watching them flee. But the pain and heartbreak  were worth it if it meant I was giving the man I loved a chance to escape this Hellhole. As the beings descended on me, I didn’t feel afraid, if anything I felt relief and acceptance, my fingers brushes the hilt of my sword, but there was no point in fighting. As the smothering shadows closed in, I kept my eyes wide open, I kept them open even as I felt the immense burning pain of my soul being ripped from my body and I refused to fall to my knees and cry out; though every fiber of my being begged me to do so. 

  


I had not thought dying would be like this, I’d imagined when it came to it, I would fight to the end, cling onto life and never willingly meet my doom; yet it was so different. The being’s cool fingers brushed my skin surprisingly gently, they seemed to be skilled in removing souls and I found the movement of their  skillful fingers oddly soothing. As my legs grew weak, I couldn’t help but lean into the touch of the beings, death was intimate and daunting, but somehow these beings of shadow offered me some support, they felt familiar.

“The deed is almost complete, most worthy thane,” the Shadow’s around me whispered knowingly.

I felt myself being lowered to the ground, my eyelids grew heavy and I fought to keep them open- I refused to give up this easily, I tried to protest but my limbs refused to move and no air came out my mouth. Just before I finally succumbed to the eternal rest, the three beings of Shadow around me seemed to take a more physical form. In the murky night, through my blurred vision I could’ve sworn that I saw three women-like beings standing over me, guarding my passing…

  


And then I saw nothing. Endless nothing, for what felt like centuries.

  


Suddenly, I felt blistering heat- Hell, I must’ve reached Hell. But then as suddenly as the heat overcame me it left my body, I heard a gasp and the fierce grinding of a mortal and pestle.

“Sister! Are you trying to kill him again?” The angered voice sounded like it belonged to a woman, and it penetrated my ears horribly.

“I wasn’t the one who decided to store the newt’s eyes right next to the frog’s eyes Sister!” Another voiced grumbled.

“Stop your squabbling Sisters! Macbeth is stirring,” a third voice replied.

  


I felt gentle fingers brushing against my forehead as my eyelids fluttered open, I winced as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. It appeared to be daytime, I was in some sort of stone house with walls that were lined with wonky shelves stocked with different shaped pots, jars and containers covered in years’ worth of dust. There was a large black cauldron sitting in the fireplace which a woman dressed in rags was hunched over, another woman similarly dressed was muttering under her breath while sprinkling some powder into the broth. The third woman, whose face seemed ageless and strangely familiar, stood over me and smiled, “Welcome back to the land of the living! It took you long enough, you’ve been taking up space in our kitchen all week.” Her and her weird Sisters cackled, their shrill voices made my head ache.

It was a lot of information to take in. “There was a man, and a boy, with me. Do you know if they’re safe?” I tried to sit up, too fast it seemed as the world began to spin and I could see six Sisters instead of three. 

A pair of hands steadied me, “You bring a man back from the dead and you don’t even get a thank you!” The third woman tsked.

“Well technically we were the ones who killed him Sister,” The woman who was stirring the cauldron said, the thought made me uneasy, who were these women who had the power to take away and restore life and what else could they do?

“It was necessary, the prophecies dictated his downfall,” the woman who had been adding to the cauldron mused. “You’re lucky your companion was there to bargain for your soul.”

“Banquo,” I gasped. “Please just tell me what’s going on is he safe?” I shrugged the woman, no the Witch, away from me and stood up- which was hard as my body was trembling as much with the weakness of having died and with anger.

“Noble Macbeth, calm yourself! Is it that unimaginable that we would simply take pity on some mortals out of the kindness of our hearts?” The Witch sounded almost hurt at my accusation but she couldn’t blame me for my mistrust, her and her sister’s meddling had led to the downfall of Scotland…

“We’re immortal beings you can’t blame us for ‘meddling’ life is awfully boring sometimes,” the Second Witch said.

“Although we don’t perform miracles for free,” The Third Witch told me, while helping me into a cloak. “I suggest you and your partner leave this place now, you’ve been here far too long for mortals.”

I eyed her quizzically, then turned back to the First Witch, with the ageless face and the golden hair, “Thank you for your help, please, take me to Banquo now.”

She led me out of the room through a heavy wood door which creaked at the hinges and opened up straight to the outside world, the same dense forest which I had died in. The door shut with a bang behind us and when I turned around the house had vanished into thin air, a few months ago that would’ve sent shivers up my spine but now the Supernatural seemed to follow me everywhere.

  


“You’re a lucky man Macbeth.” She said into the air as we walked. “To have a companion like Banquo.”

“I’m a horrible man, and Banquo has a horrible taste in men, do you know him?” I asked, it seemed like there was more behind her statement than she was letting on.

“I loved him once,” The Witch still refused to look at me. “And I’d like to think he loved me too. I can’t go any further. But if you carry on down this path, you’ll find him, tell him I’m sorry, Macbeth, he’ll listen to you.”

I turned to ask her more, but she vanished into air just like the house had, I was alone. The path lay ahead of me, Banquo lay ahead of me, so I ran. My legs ached and I pounded the Earth, my throat felt raw as I gasped for air. I stumbled and tripped but did not allow myself to fall, Banquo had traded something for my good-for-nothing soul so now and forever I belonged to him. The trees began to clear and through the trees I saw a fire, and a lone figure.

“Banquo!” I yelled, I tasted blood in the back of my throat as the cold air left my body, then felt tears well up in my eyes as the man I loved turned around and began to sprint towards me. Banquo fell into my arms and balled his fists into my cloak, fiercely holding onto me as if I were going to vanish just like the Witches and their house. We stood in silence, the only sound was our heavy breathing, the smell of him, the familiar musk which brought back so many memories filled my lungs and I lavished in it.

“Never leave me again.” His voice was hoarse, and etched with pain, I wanted to hold him and never, ever let go.

I hesitated before daring to ask the question which had been on my mind ever since the Second Sister had mentioned a payment, “What did you trade for me, Banquo?”

He refused to look at me and buried his face into the crook of my neck, “I loved him, Macbeth, I will never ever stop loving him, he was my boy. But his Mother wanted him back, and I thought that he would be safer with her, I trust her to protect our son. Please do not think any less of me, I know I should have fled with him, but I couldn’t leave you, my Worthy Thane.”

My fingers ran through his hair as I cradled his head, pulling him closer to me, wanting to take all his pain away, “My head tells me that you are a fool for coming back for me, yet my heart swells with love for you. I talked with,”-I stopped myself from saying the W word-,“Fleance’s Mother, she seems like a wonderful woman, and she wanted me to tell you that she is truly sorry for taking him from you.”

“The very fact that she let me have Fleance in the first place was a great kindness she didn’t need to show me,” Banquo turned his head upwards and place a gentle kiss below my ear. “And now she has let me have you, which I will be eternally grateful for. We should be safe now, safe to run away, safe to be together. Just two broken things, wandering the Earth.”

“I hate to hear you talk like this, I swear to you I will fix you Banquo, we have all the time in the world,” I promised him as I cupped his cheek and rested my forehead on his, looking into his turquoise eyes which were rimmed with glistening tears, I whispered gently against his lips, “I love you.”


End file.
